Forgotten Memories
by Aurora Hargreaves
Summary: Sakura and her sisters share a past that she doesn't even know about, but the pieces fall into place when she meets Yue, but what part does he play in the past that she doesn't even remember? Please R&R! YuexOC.
1. The Strange Angel

**Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura or Prétear, they belong to their authors. I have the episodes for them though. The only characters that I own are Sakura/Yuki, Toshi/Rose, Tenshi-Himeno's character, and Tamashii. **

**Forgotten Memories**

**Chapter 1: The Strange Angel **

"I wonder what's going to happen today?" Sakura thought to herself as she got onto the bus on the way to school with her sisters Toshi and Himeno. Just then Claire and the rest of her popular friends got on the bus and started to criticize Toshi and Himeno, which wasn't odd, but very irritating.

_I wish you could just fall,_ a voice in Sakura's head said that wasn't her own. Then in the back of the bus, everyone heard a crash, since after the bus rounded the corner, Claire fell out of her seat and everyone laughed.

That was when everyone got off the bus and walked into school, and Sakura thought to herself, _My powers are getting out of control! _But she didn't know that her sisters also had powers, and she was oblivious to the truth.

After school, the three sisters could sense someone watching them, which was true, since standing on the roof was an angel. _It will begin again, but I just don't want them to suffer, _the angel thought to himself.

"But you know Yue, it can't be helped," his friend Keroberos the Guardian Beast of the Seal said, "and the cards are waiting for them."

"Yes, Keroberos, it's true, but do we really want another War of the Angels to start again?" Yue wondered.

"No we don't Yue, but as the time passes we'll just wait and see," Keroberos replied.


	2. Mystery

**Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura or Prétear, they belong to their authors. I have the episodes for them though. The only characters that I own are Sakura/Yuki, Toshi/Rose, Tenshi-Himeno's character, and Tamashii. **

**Chapter 2: Mystery**

The next morning when Sakura got to her locker, she found a note taped to the inside of her locker which went something like this:

_Dear Ruby,_

_I will meet yo today in the backyard by the cherry blossom tree at 3:00 p.m., so be there, because I will have a few things to show you._

_ Sincerely, _

_ Your Angel_

_ That's strange, who would know the nickname that I gave myself except Toshi and Himeno? Sakura asked herself. _She quickly shoved the note into her pocket and caught up to Toshi and Himeno for their first class: Math!

The day went by quickly and Sakura who was still puzzled by the note, just went by the tree at three, but just in case, she brought her sword, which for some reason was controlled by the power of the stars.

"So I see you got my note Ruby," the angel said, who had very long silver hair, tied back into a ponytail, which cat-like blue eyes, and wore a robe the color of white and light blue. He walked towards her, as he drew in his wings.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked with such a shocked expression on her face, that she couldn't pull out her sword.

"That's not important right now, and I know that you're having problems controlling your powers, am I right Ruby?" He replied, now right in front of her.

"Y...Yes, that's right," she replied.

"I have to go, but I'll see you tomorrow though," Sakura said looking at her watch.

He watched her run inside and close the door. _If you knew my name, _Yue thought to himself,_ the War of the Angels would just start again._


	3. Training With an Angel

**Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura or Prétear, they belong to their authors. I have the episodes for them though. The only characters that I own are Sakura/Yuki, Toshi/Rose, Tenshi-Himeno's character, and Tamashii and the plot.**

**Chapter 3: Training With an Angel**

Sakura woke up the next morning and it was 9:30 a.m.

_I'm going to be late just to meet him, _she thought to herself as she changed, ran out the back door, and grabbed a bite to eat.

"Late this morning, but that's alright," the angel said smiling, looking at her, almost like looking into her soul.

"So, where are we going to train, my angel?" Sakura asked him.

"We're going down to the lake, if you wish to know Ruby," he answered.

"So, are we walking or flying?" She asked him intently.

"We're flying, of course," he replied as he unfurled his wings and picked her up in his arms and rose up into the air

"Are you kidding me?" She questioned with her eyes closed, because she was afraid of heights.

"No," he replied, smiling, since he knew also back then that she was scared of heights.

"We're here," he said as he landed. Sakura opened her eyes and smiled, the lake was beautiful.

"So, what are you going to teach me, my angel?" She asked with such curiosity that he just couldn't help but smile.

"We'll work on your fighting skills, so take out your sword," he replied with a grin.

Sakura then drew out her sword, it glows blue for a moment, then vanishes; only Yue notices this.

The words that are engraved on the sword are _To Yuki, from your_ _Angel_.

"Are you ready Ruby?" He asks, summoning crystal darts in his hand.

"Yes," Sakura answered confidently.

Then he sent all of them at her at the same time, she blocked all of them.

"Now Ruby, you have to see where I'm attacking from and block them," he requested this time.

"Alright then," she replied, with her sword ready, she blocked all of the arrows he sent at her perfectly.

After that, he flew her home.


	4. Dreaming of the Past Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura or Prétear, they belong to their authors. I have the episodes for them though. The only characters that I own are Sakura/Yuki, Toshi/Rose, Tenshi-Himeno's character, and Tamashii and the plot.**

**Chapter 4: Dreaming of the Past Part 1**

It was already 12:00 in the afternoon when she got back, and neither Toshi nor Himeno noticed when she got back, or so she thought. So she ate lunch, and then headed upstairs to get some sleep. Then Sakura dreamt a really odd dream.

"_Yue, you can't go!" A girl's voice yelled._

_ "Yuki, I will return," Yue replied._

Sakura didn't even know who these people were until Yuki said, "You are me, and I am you, so until we meet again."

Sakura bolted up from her bed and wondered, "Who am I? Am I really Sakura or am I really Yuki?"

At that moment, Sakura could sense someone watching her, but she just brushed that thought aside for now, but to the point she was starting to wonder who she really was…this was one mystery that had to be solved!


End file.
